


Demon's Curse

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Descent into Madness, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, No Slash, Squick, Virgin pregnacy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: ＊懷孕生子警告＊＊角色之間沒有愛＊＊可能有不舒服場景描述＊＊Harry類植物人描寫，哈粉可能需要迴避…？＊＊角色死亡有(非TR&HP)＊我有一個特別黑暗的腦洞，一直覺得這文非常雷包，而且感覺大家看完會想黑單我…但…總之它的大綱很完整，而且我最近的情緒蠻適合寫這篇文的，因此寫得很順還一直爆字數，所以它仍然是不顧自己很雷包的出來跟大家見面。但我真的覺得很萌我是有什麼毛病？？如果有人困惑於我的這種重口味性癖…Well…我前幾個圈是鬼白、進擊以及漢尼拔，我覺得這解釋了一切(爆)這是一個沒有愛情的故事，所以我想了想還是不Tag CP Tag了
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Demon's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> ＊懷孕生子警告＊  
> ＊角色之間沒有愛＊  
> ＊可能有不舒服場景描述＊  
> ＊Harry類植物人描寫，哈粉可能需要迴避…？＊  
> ＊角色死亡有(非TR&HP)＊
> 
> 我有一個特別黑暗的腦洞，一直覺得這文非常雷包，而且感覺大家看完會想黑單我…但…總之它的大綱很完整，而且我最近的情緒蠻適合寫這篇文的，因此寫得很順還一直爆字數，所以它仍然是不顧自己很雷包的出來跟大家見面。  
> 但我真的覺得很萌我是有什麼毛病？？如果有人困惑於我的這種重口味性癖…Well…我前幾個圈是鬼白、進擊以及漢尼拔，我覺得這解釋了一切(爆)  
> 這是一個沒有愛情的故事，所以我想了想還是不Tag CP Tag了

他曾經以為他很好地理解了絕望的意思——在他看見Sirius落入帷幕後；在幾個月之前他在醫院廂房醒來，並被告知那個恐怖的消息的時候——但他錯了， **大錯特錯** 。

那時他以為一切已是盡頭，事情不可能再更糟糕，但他現在才明白原來絕望是沒有極限的。

Dumbledore曾對他說，他們會找出辦法的——然而他們都知道這是謊話，連Voldemort都不知道自己一時倉促的決定會造成如此恐怖的惡果。

他蜷曲在房間的一角，細窄的窗戶切割出一方小小的滿天星斗，但是白天與黑夜、晴天與下雨對他都失去了意義。

他曾經以為不會有一個地方比Dursley家更令他厭惡，但他錯了，他現在寧願回到他住了十幾年的碗櫥裡，也不想再待在這個地方。

他 **又** 想摳牆壁了。

但是他沒有辦法，他的雙手被白色的特製拘束衣反綁在身後，只能焦慮地前後搖晃。

這裡一切都是…柔軟的。像是天堂的雲朵一樣溫暖又軟綿綿、像是這一切都對他無害一樣。

事實上這正是它們的用途。

他想起與Dumbledore的那場談話——在他醒來後發現自己被綁起來的那個時候。

* * *

_「Harry，你明白嗎？我太在乎你了。」Dumbledore看著他，藍色的眼睛透露著悲傷：「我們沒有辦法承受失去你的代價，我一直都在乎你的快樂，但我無法向你撒謊——我比任何人都更在乎你的 **性命** 。」_

_Harry躺在床上，身上纏繞著蒼白的拘束衣，嘴巴裡塞著乾淨的布團，為了防止他咬舌自盡，那團布料被他的唾液濡濕，綠色的眼睛盯著老人的臉，燃燒著憤怒的火焰。_

_「你明白嗎？Harry。我知道你會恨我，就像我強迫你必須回到Dursley家一樣…但我們試了所有辦法，卻無法保證能在分離他的過程中不傷害到你，而我所做的一切決定都是為了要保全你…即便你會因此而憎恨我也一樣，你的性命才是最優先的一件事情。」Dumbledore的臉上被疲憊佔滿，原本就滿布皺紋的臉因為憂慮與痛苦而更顯蒼老，而Harry卻無法同情他，他曾跟眼前這個充滿智慧的長者有著無比親密的關係，但現在他只覺得對方像一個可怖的惡靈，把他囚禁在一個活生生的煉獄之中。_

* * *

他已經想不起來這是第幾次他如此渴求著自己的死亡，而他們對此的阻攔幾乎讓他開始憎恨起所有聲稱愛著他的人們。

他可以忍受Dursley家，但 **這個** ， **不** ，他 **不能** 忍受這種命運，他為此詛咒了上帝、詛咒了梅林、詛咒了所有他能詛咒的一切，卻徒勞無用，只能逐漸被自己身體的變化逼至癲狂。

他不知道自他被送來這裡之後過了多久，在他陷入瘋狂的邊緣後已經忘卻了正確的日子，他被自己的想像與思緒逼上絕路。

但在這個囚禁他的房間裡，他除了胡思亂想什麼也做不到，他不可控制地想起了他的母親，想像她是如何熬過這一切，辛辛苦苦地誕下他，滿懷愛意的期盼著——

——而他卻只能對自己逐漸隆起的腹部感到恐懼。

因為那不是源於愛而被期待生下來的生命，而是一個破碎後又重組的生物。

**一個真正的怪物。**

* * *

從沒有人告訴Harry懷孕是怎麼一回事，在十五歲的男孩群體中，這幾乎不被提及，他只在女孩們的竊竊私語中聽過一點，而大人只告訴他們未成年性行為是被禁止的，以及矛盾地，如何正確避孕這檔事。

他不知道一個生命被誕下的過程需要經歷那麼多磨難。

起初，他進食的時候總是反胃，常常吐得一塌糊塗，只能讓家庭小精靈替他處理身上的穢物。等到更後來，他的肚子高高隆起之後，他甚至開始失禁，不得不為此包上尿布，Winky同情地看向他，說他是孕婦當中症狀比較嚴重的那種，而他只能對自己被冠上這稱呼感到荒謬的想笑，卻露出一張比哭還難看的神情。

Hermione來看他的時候，總是顯得一次比一次脆弱，就像是一朵長在秋季荒原的花，在狂亂的風中瑟瑟發抖，並在季節的推移中逐漸乾枯。

她總是在Harry向她呢喃著祈求死亡的時候落淚，擁抱他並哀求他的寬恕——因為她不可能完成他悲哀的願望。

而Ron顯然比褐髮女孩更無措，到後來他甚至不來探望他，他不怪他，如果他十五歲的好友肚子裡寄宿了魔法界最危險的黑魔王，並必須把他生下來，他也會不知道該如何安慰他，並認為他不需要在此之上添上男性友人見證自己腹部隆起後的淒慘樣貌。

他想紅髮男孩甚至不知道該如何看待這件事，正如他自己現在一樣，只是身為當事人，他的精神狀態遠比旁觀者要更糟糕罷了。

在肚子裡的怪物會動之後Harry便開始變本加厲的自殘，導致Dumbledore不得不把他綁在床榻，老人憂傷而疲憊的神色讓他感到萬分諷刺，他們費時好幾個月、試過各種方法也沒辦法把這個惡魔驅離他的體內，Dumbledore甚至告訴他，如果他的心中有愛的話，也許能夠驅離那個黑暗的靈魂，只因為黑魔王破碎的魂魄顯然無法忍受那樣炙熱的感情。

但Harry只想發笑，在Sirius死後、在這一切殘酷的命運降臨在他身上之後他還該如何去愛？他的綠色眼睛如此空洞，就像是一層幽暗的玻璃紙，裡面被絕望磨得空無一物。

而他腹中的生命甚至不是一個正常的胎兒，他也不是一個真正的母親，他怎麼可能去愛他肚子裡的兇手？他只能一遍又一遍的去詛咒整個世界。

在他少數成形的夢中，他甚至夢見過Tom，那個小小的黑髮嬰兒靜靜地在黑暗中凝視著他，而他控制不住的尖叫、渴望逃離，卻無處可去，最終在家庭小精靈擔心的呼喚中醒來，他沒辦法去愛Tom或著Voldemort。

在他強迫自己必須與他產生血濃於水的連繫之後也不可能，不如說，也許他曾有機會去憐憫Tom，但在他被迫遭受懷他命運之後，Harry真的沒有辦法對他產生任何正面的感情。

他恨他奪去了自己的親人，又迫使自己遭受這一切，這如此的諷刺，意識到擺脫肚子裡的怪物的那天，正是自己與黑魔王建立新的聯繫的日子，Harry就忍不住想傷害自己。

他覺得自己被玷汙了，比之前Voldemort與他心靈相連的時候更甚，他覺得自己彷彿被惡魔詛咒，已經失去了被寬恕的資格。

而日子在他的絕望與自我厭惡之中一天天逝去，直到他漸漸感受到了自己體內的不同，更一日一日顯著。

起先他的心被恐懼侵佔，拒絕承認自己發覺了什麼，不斷說服自己那些都是錯覺，直到某天他抑制不住地低下頭，看見自己隆起的腹部——現在那上面佈滿了血絲跟過熟的水果被撐開似的紋路——然後他又感覺到了那顫動，與此同時他的肚子向外凸出，像是裡面有個想掙扎而出的怪物一樣蠕動了起來，彷彿有什麼正在由內而外的推擠他一樣，Harry看見了一個小小的手印。

那是Voldemort的手。

Harry想嘔吐，而他也真的吐了。

他一邊吐在自己跟墊子上，眼淚鼻涕在他臉上流得到處都是，一邊荒謬地聯想起小時候Dudley在電視上看的外星人電影，牠們衝破肚子從宿主身上出來的畫面縈繞在他的腦海裡，怎麼樣也無法散去。

然而他此生的死敵只是象徵性的推了幾下，又回歸了平靜，他在沈寂之中聽見了不屬於自己的心跳聲，穩定從他腹中傳來，他想摀住耳朵卻想起那是來自他體內的聲音，他根本無處可逃。

Winky連忙現身幫他清理了一切，並向他道歉，說她會給他更適合他的食物，她是如此的堅持，總是強迫他吃下一份又一份高營養的餐點。

他知道自己吐出了這一份，就必須再吃一樣的量回去。

Harry曾經向其他人表示過，也許自己少吃一點，他肚子裡的怪物就會因為缺乏營養而死去，然而沒有人敢冒這個險，他們害怕減少進食後，反而是Harry腹內的胎兒吸光屬於母體的養分，導致最終只有黑魔王存活下來。

而沒有人把Harry希望連自己一同殺死的意願納入考量，早在他意圖靠停止進食來自殺後，他們就採取了灌食的策略，Harry根本沒辦法替自己的身體做決定。

甚至連他的穿著都被換成了長裙式的衣服，因為他明顯隆起的腹部已不能再穿一般的褲裝，他鼓起勇氣向Winky詢問到底過去了多久。

仔細算了算家庭小精靈的回答，因為失敗的附身而被迫寄宿到他腹中的黑魔王，被困在他體內已經過去了三十六週了，他知道那個他所恐懼的日子就快來臨，少年忍不住為此而發抖，卻不斷說服自己在那之後一切就會解脫，他可以請Hermione或是任何人給自己一個記憶咒，讓他忘記有關這一年的一切，在那之後他又可以回復到原本的生活之中。

男孩在Winky的幫助下換了一身乾淨的衣物，坐在柔軟的地板上前後搖晃，在心底不斷重複著對自己低語。

一切都會沒事的。

* * *

當那一天到來的時候，Harry沒有想到這會是如此難以忍受的痛苦——比他四年級時承受Voldemort的酷刑咒都還要疼痛。

他的手臂被緊緊綁在產床兩側，避免他有任何可能的自殘舉動——鑒於他懷孕後逐漸變得非常擅長傷害自己，看管他的人們對此越來越小心——而他的雙腿則被迫大張，抬高並赤裸著。

他十五年的生涯中從未有過任何時刻能給他帶來比此刻更屈辱、更荒謬的感受。

他，Harry Potter，魔法世界大名鼎鼎的『活下來的男孩』，一個 **男孩** ，正在面臨他人生中第一次也是唯一一次的臨產。

而在此之前，從來沒有任何一個男性、或是任何一個男巫，成功達成了這項成就。

更令人感到黑色幽默的是，以各個意義上的嚴格標準來說，他徹頭徹尾都是一個 **處子** ——他從未跟任何男性或女性發生過關係。

他忍不住想到了麻瓜聖經中處女懷胎的聖母，他不明白她是如何深信不疑自己所懷上的是上帝的孩子而不是一個怪物？他在苦澀的淚水中悲哀地想到，至少對她來說，借她之腹所生下的是神聖且意義重大的一個生命——而他卻一直知道要從自己腹中爬出來的那個，至始至終都是個魔鬼。

更別提觀看這場荒唐秀並企圖幫他接生的，甚至是兩個男人——其中一個還是白髮蒼蒼的老頭——一個 **學校的校長** 以及一個 **魔藥學教授** ，正在 **幫他接生** ，而Harry深信不疑，這兩個終身未結過婚的傢伙甚至沒看過一場真正的接生手術。

更讓他感到恥辱的是，主導這整場鬧劇的顯然是Snape——而如果有一個全世界上他最不想讓人看見他生產過程的排名的話，Snape絕對是榜上的前三名——那個與他相互憎恨的男人正彎著腰，臉在油膩膩的黑髮後頭露出厭惡的神色，卻又不得不緊張地靠近著他毫無遮掩的下半身，仔細地觀察他的肛門口，甚至對此發表評論：「Dumbledore，我仍然堅持我的論點，我不認為自然產是可行的，儘管我們都同意這一個魔法意外在…Potter…的體內偽造了一個擬似子宮，但它並沒有因此創造出一個真正的出口——你看，它甚至沒有因為Potter將臨盆而展開。」

Harry企圖在Snape正在觀看他下體的屈辱與幾乎將他擊潰的疼痛中思考這句話的含意，花了比平常還要漫長的時間明白它所代表的意思：他必須接受剖腹產。

他忽視疼痛劇烈地掙扎著，讓產床不斷發出嘎茲聲，綠色的眼睛狂亂地轉動著，溫熱的液體沿著汗濕的臉頰滑落，Snape跟Dumbledore幾乎是立刻彈起來加固他身上的禁錮，並焦慮地查看他的情況，Snape黑色的眼睛對上了他的視線，那雙美麗的碧綠色中盈滿的怨恨跟憤怒讓他不得不狼狽轉移目光，儘管少年的嘴被口枷堵住，他也能從那雙眼中聽見Potter內心的怒吼：「你們不能這樣對我！」

Snape蠟黃的臉色比以往更加蒼白，薄唇抿成一條直線，他深呼吸了幾口氣才找回自己的聲音：「…你知道只憑我們兩個會有極高的風險，你至少應該把Poppy找來。」

Dumbledore憂慮的藍眸移到男人身上，語氣平穩但堅定：「不，這必須由我們兩個來獨立完成。」

「Albus！我不可能…這不是我希望Lily Potter的孩子活下來的方式！」Snape咆哮著，手指顫抖地指向在產床上掙扎悲鳴的Harry，為了避免他咬舌自盡，他們甚至得給他上口枷，Snape自認是個勇敢的人，但他甚至不敢把視線停留在少年身上超過一秒。  
Dumbledore枯瘦的手用力地握住了男人的肩膀，那隻手並沒有因為他內心的痛苦而顫抖，只是一字一句的說了下去：「這是保全Harry唯一的辦法，Severus。」

「你明白我為什麼不告訴Molly這個消息，這也是我為什麼不能告訴Poppy的原因，她是一個優秀的治療女巫，正因是如此她絕對不會同意讓Harry在這樣的條件下生產！而一旦她通知了聖蒙果醫院—— **等著** **Harry** **的將會是毀滅** 。」老人閉起了那雙總是明亮堅定的藍眼，如今那裏面閃爍著水光，滿是皺紋的臉因為疲憊而垮著，枯瘦的手指揉了揉半月形鏡片下的眼睛，蒼老的聲音帶著顯而易見的苦痛：「他不但會經歷社會性的死亡，更有可能被畏懼的群眾處決，而如果我們能隱密地解決這一切，只要讓Harry忘記這一年發生過的事情，他還能回到正常的生活之中。」

Snape沈默地看著他，Dumbledore知道他被自己說服了，儘管那張陰沈的臉上仍然充斥著掙扎，老校長強迫他看向少年的方向，嚴肅地強調：「必須由我們來完成，這都是為了Lily的孩子。」

「…住口，如果這就是你的理由的話。」男人轉身，黑色的衣襬飛揚劃過一個銳利的弧度，他打開擱置在一旁的魔藥箱，拿出瓶藥水走回少年身邊，他的手已經止了顫抖，但聲音仍未恢復平穩：「我會做我該做的事情，不用你提醒我。」

他打開瓶蓋，一手捏緊Harry的下巴，把飽含魔力的藥液倒入少年被強迫撐開的口中，冷淡的語氣中夾雜著一絲不易被察覺的溫柔：「這個魔藥會讓你感覺好一點，它會帶走你的疼痛跟神智，但我們不能讓你失去意識，失去意識的風險太大，我們會確保你保持清醒，知道了嗎？」隨著魔藥教授的話語，Harry感覺到一股溫熱的暖流沿著食道順流而下，逐漸抹去了身上的疼痛，像是被包裹在溫熱的水中載浮載沉一樣，他感覺到自己的意識滑入了愉悅的仙境之中，非常像在蠻橫咒控制之下的感受。所有折磨著他的憂慮與痛苦都被抹去了，連一直縈繞不散的絕望都一併被帶走，只殘留下毫無緣由的快樂跟舒緩，及一縷隱約的感應在意識邊緣徘徊，讓他明白自己現在的處境，卻對此失去了想法。

「這劑藥不會太重嗎？」Dumbledore的聲音像是從遙遠的水面之上傳來，Harry覺得自己彷彿徜徉在夏日的黑湖湖底，現實中發生的一切是如此的遙遠，他知道Snape正在檢查自己的身體，但他卻感受不到方才充斥胸膛的羞愧，只是全身心地感到喜悅：「如果要保護胎兒，當然不能使用這麼重的藥劑，但我們顯然沒有這層顧慮。」

有人呼喚了家庭小精靈過來，讓牠清除少年腹部與下肢多餘的毛髮，並插入導尿管，儘管他們已使用魔法清除了他體內的穢物，但後續的護理仍需要預先進行一系列的措施。

等到一切就緒後，Snape握緊了他的魔杖，矗立在Harry的身側，Dumbledore則在另一側替少年擦拭額角的汗水，並輕聲跟他說話以保持Harry的注意力，他低聲訴說著Potter夫婦就學時期的事情，藍色的眼睛盯著魔藥教授的同時，輕輕地點了點頭。

伴隨著咒語的呢喃聲，Harry的腹腔被切開了一個開口，鮮紅的血液沿著傷口湧出，男人並不受它們影響，穩定的劃破佈滿血絲的肚皮，切開了一個猙獰的破口，他變換著手勢，呢喃著一個又一個的咒語，止血、引流、清除然後是飄浮，Harry感受到一種彷彿被掏空的感受，像是有什麼溫暖又重要的臟器自體內被人奪去一樣，他忍不住把視線從Dumbledore身上轉移，看著沐浴在血泊中，被Snape用魔法漂浮出來的小小肉塊，看著牠伸展雙手哭叫的模樣，不可避免地想起了四年級時被浸泡進魔藥中虛弱而可怖的Voldemort，儘管他們並不全然相似。

那個嬰兒在空中擺動著手腳，像是想掙脫一個不可見的牢籠，猩紅色的肉線延伸到他的肚子裡，隱沒在他腹部的創口上，彷彿那裡是一個連結到地獄的血口。即便在魔藥的影響下Harry的精神仍受到了一股猛烈的衝擊，隨著嬰兒在黏液中艱難地睜開那雙血紅色的眼睛，有什麼也在他額頭的傷疤中甦醒，像是一個棲息在那裡的惡魔正在透過他的雙眼窺看一樣，他再也無法承受更多了。

再也。

梅林終於仁慈地，讓Harry昏了過去。

* * *

當他醒來後他幾乎是瘋狂的檢查自己的身體，他的腹部已經恢復了正常，甚至連疤都沒有留下，連當初被撐開的紅痕都消失得無影無蹤，彷彿一切都只是一場恐怖的夢魘而已。但他卻沒有感到鬆了一口氣，因為他仍然待在那個已經住了一年的房間之中。

  
他注意到了近在身側的呼吸聲，伴隨著一種從內心深處湧上的懼怕，Harry緩慢轉過身去，一個約莫六、七歲的男孩正枕在他的一旁熟睡，儘管五官仍十分年幼，尚未長開那注定迷惑眾生的容貌，Harry仍然不會錯認Tom Riddle的長相。

  
一時之間少年產生了混亂，以為自己在那惡夢之日後昏睡了好幾年，他忍不住後退，撞上柔軟的牆壁，這響動顯然弄醒了男孩，白嫩的拳頭揉了揉眼睛，瞧見他醒了，露出了愉快的笑容抱了上來：「媽媽。」

  
Harry僵住了，但他隨即粗暴地推開他：「我不是你的媽媽。」

  
Tom眨了眨眼，那雙眼不是黑色的，而是像Voldemort一樣的血色，白淨的臉蛋微微歪向一邊，顯然有些疑惑：「可是我記得是你把我生下來的，還在你的體內的時候感覺很溫暖。」

Harry沒有辦法忍受這個，他摀住自己的耳朵叫對方住口，男孩顯然還想說些什麼，卻被一陣紅光擊昏了過去，一雙枯瘦的手越過他倒下的軀體，捉住了黑髮少年的手腕，蒼老的聲音從他頭頂傳來：「Harry、 **Harry** **！冷靜一點。** 」

「讓我離開這裡！既然他已經—— **為什麼我還必須待在這裡？** 」Harry反手揪住了老人的衣襟，Dumbledore有些踉蹌的後退幾步，他想抽出魔杖的舉動被少年發現，他扯著老人的手企圖把它搶過來，沒有注意到那隻手已經佈滿詭異的墨色，一個冰冷的聲音伴隨著魔咒從旁傳來：「整整，石化！」

黑髮少年繃緊著身子倒下了，老校長接住了他，皺著眉頭把他放回床上，綠色的眼珠骨碌碌地轉著，恨不得能用眼神把Snape千刀萬剮，魔藥教授沒有理會他，他走過去掐住男孩的嘴，迫使他喝下又一劑的魔藥：「這個能讓你安份一點，Potter。」

像是一股帶著碎冰的水當頭淋下，憤怒的情緒被壓抑了下來，他失去已久的理智慢慢回到他的體內，使他清楚地意識到現實的一切，他把視線轉回Dumbledore的臉上，無聲要求著解釋，老人疲憊的拉了張椅子在床旁坐下，Snape則退回了房間的角落，像是渴望能融入燭光照射不到的暗影之中：「我知道你不希望Tom跟你待在一起。」  
Dumbledore握緊了雙手，藍色的眼睛定定地看進他的眼底：「我們第一時間就把你帶去了Pomfrey夫人那裡——可是如你所見，離開了你身邊一天之後，Tom就長到了七歲，你只昏迷了三天，Harry。」

「我曾跟你說過，你的蛇語天賦，以及你能感受到Voldemort情緒甚至看見那些不該看見的事情，都在於那一天，當他想要殺了你的時候，他無意間讓自己與你產生了聯繫…而這場『生育』把你們之間的聯繫強化到了一種前所未見的程度。」老人看著腳邊躺著的男孩，眼神中流露出一股厭惡，Harry從沒在他臉上看過這樣的神色：「Voldemort使用了一種很邪惡的魔法避免死亡降臨他的身上，即便他用魔法塑造出軀體，並藉由你重塑肉身，他仍然不是一個完整的人類，而在你們之間的連結如此強化後的現在，只要他跟你待在一起，他的靈魂就會產生混亂，導致他被困在一種靜止的狀態之中。」

「你仍然沒有告訴我們為什麼不能直接殺了那個惡魔，Dumbledore。」一直在一旁沈默著的Snape站了出來，那雙骨節分明的手緊緊地攥著，低沈的嗓音透著怒氣：「你得給我們更多的解釋。」

老校長的臉有些慘白，他看著自己漆黑的右手，再看了看躺著的Tom與Harry，像是下定了什麼決心似的，他用一種毫無感情的語氣繼續說道：「那個邪惡的魔法，是一種分裂靈魂之後存放在容器內，以確保自己會被錨定在人世之中的魔法。」

「我消滅了一個，」Dumbledore抬起了那隻彷彿焦炭一樣的手：「而Harry消滅了一個，也就是那本日記本。而我認為，他擁有的不止這兩個。」

「你是說…」

「只要我們不毀了所有的容器，那麼Voldemort只會像當年一樣從這裡逃出去，而不是真正的被殺死。」Dumbledore疲憊地垂下頭，把臉埋進手裡，聲音裡透出一絲顫抖：「我們必須讓他們一起待在這裡，Severus，這是困住他主魂的唯一辦法。」

「不。」兩個人猛地抬頭，Harry掙脫了Snape因為心緒動搖而衰弱的咒語，那雙綠眼因為瘋狂而快速地移動著，他衝到Snape的面前，抓住對方下意識抬起的魔杖杖尖，指向自己的心臟：「殺了我吧，你不是很恨我嗎？」

男人的臉色一陣青紫，他緊抿著唇像是想制止自己說些什麼惡毒的話，卻沒有動作，見狀Harry苦澀的笑了，踉蹌後退著捂住自己的頭，扯著那頭凌亂的黑髮尖叫著，那悲愴的聲音驚醒了因咒語而昏迷的Tom，男孩從地上爬了起來，仍有些搞不清楚狀況的模樣：「Harry？」

Harry猛地回過頭，在任何人都來得及出手阻止之前撲到黑髮男孩瘦小的身軀上，他跨坐在男孩柔軟的肢體上，手指緊緊地掐住男孩的脖子，Tom下意識地扯著少年的手指，蒼白的臉色因為缺氧而染上血色，那雙紅得發亮的眼睛直勾勾地看著他，但Harry沒有因此而顫抖：「都是你、都是你、都是你—— **你奪走了我的一切** ——」

Tom的心底閃過了恐懼，和不可控制地著迷，他看著眼前那雙盈滿淚水的眼睛，就像是在微光下閃爍的祖母綠，裡面的絕望跟痛苦是如此的清晰，把那雙眼睛打磨得發亮，那是他所能想像的最美麗的景色，在他視野中逐漸被星星點點的黑色暈影吞噬。

Tom沒有用力的掙扎，只是握緊那雙扣著自己的手，Harry滾燙的淚水落到了他的臉上，迅速地滑進他的領口，他知道另外兩個人試圖把少年扯開，但是他的力氣太大了，他們沒有辦法把Harry從他身上扯下來，Tom忍不住在心底微笑，是的，沒有人能夠把Harry從他身邊帶走，他是他的，他打從一開始就知道。

他知道自己失去了意識，只是不知道他昏過去或休克了多久，再次醒來的時候他看見Harry穿上了白色的衣服，雙手臂緊緊地束縛在身後，嘴巴裡也卡著金屬製的鐵圈，他像是一頭受傷的野獸一樣蜷曲著身體躺在床墊上。

男孩企圖起身時因為脖子上傳來的疼痛皺緊了眉頭，他伸手輕輕撫摸過自己頸部的皮膚，感受到一陣刺痛，但他很快的把注意力挪回Harry的身上，他知道Harry是把自己生下來的那個人，他對他有一種發自內心渴望靠近的感受，而他也這麼做了，隨著他的移動，少年逐漸從自己的思緒中回過神來，滿載著恨意的目光包裹著他，就像是甜蜜的毒藥。

Tom的心臟為了那炙烈的眼神而發顫，他爬到床上去，撫摸著少年的臉，帶著甜蜜的語氣呼喚著對方的名字，那是他從其他人口中聽見的稱呼，因為對方不讓他稱呼他為母親：「Harry…」

他仍然帶著肉感的小手放到了對方的脖子上，企圖收緊，他看著對方粉色的舌頭在張開的口中蠕動著，透明的液體隨著這些舉動滑落了他的臉龐，那雙綠得驚人的眼眸裡帶著一種夾著著憎恨的解脫，反射著他的倒影，讓Tom忍不住俯下身親吻少年的眼瞼。

最終他在對方的呼吸逐漸急促後鬆開手，露出了天真而甜美的笑容：「這樣你也有跟我一樣的痕跡了。」

Harry咳嗽著，Winky緊張地現影到房間裡發出高亢的尖叫聲，讓Tom忍不住皺起眉頭，家庭小精靈逼退了年幼的黑魔王，接著慌慌張張的檢查著少年的狀況，並警惕地遠離Tom，男孩有些好奇地觀察著這一切，這對他來說都是新穎的，因為他並沒有多少關於人世的記憶，他只記得Harry，他的孕育者，他最親密的存在，然後是幾個討人厭又聒噪的人類，他們都用一種厭惡或恐懼的眼神看著他，當他用一種高亢的聲音說著詛咒的話語的時候，那時候他覺得他彷彿不像是他自己了一樣，但是那已經不重要了，對於現在的Tom來說，他只在乎Harry的一切。

他不在乎自己在哪裡，或著是否無法離開，對於現在的他來說，一切都沒有Harry來得吸引人，他想要那雙美麗的綠眸一直鎖在自己的身上，想要感受那軀體溫暖的撫觸，Harry的每一個反應對於Tom來說都是如此的舉足輕重，而他渴望更多。

* * *

Tom走到了Harry的身旁，他打量著他，就像他每天做的一樣，而如果Harry仍有意識的話，他也懷疑男孩會對此感到膩煩，畢竟被囚禁的日子真的很無聊，他會因為男孩的舉動，知道他在策劃著什麼新的點子想激起他的反應，甚至也許那個點子會非常的恐怖也不一定…

但他真的對一切都毫無感覺了。

在他最後一次嘗試自殺失敗，並被Dumbledore他們修復——他拒絕稱之為 **搶救** ，畢竟不管他如何把這件事往極限處推，他都無法成功讓自己死去——之後，他就對一切都麻木了。  
是的，Snape是跟他說了他們毀了另外兩個Horcrux，一個掛墜盒跟一個金杯，但是那又怎麼樣呢？他們從Slughorn的記憶中明白Voldemort打算做七個，還有三個下落不明，而他們至今仍毫無頭緒，而Dumbledore甚至在毀掉掛墜盒後就因為戒指的詛咒死去了，只剩下Snape跟鳳凰會在為此奮鬥不已。

這讓Harry明白無論他怎麼努力，他都無法改變他是個Horcrux，並且再也不能死去，只能永生被囚禁在Tom的身邊的這個事實。

而他的精神再也不能承受了。

從那一刻起他每天都像一個失去靈魂的人偶一樣，任由家庭小精靈餵食、替他清潔、帶他散步，其餘的時間他都坐躺在靠墊當中，沉靜在靈魂的荒蕪裡。

Tom摸了摸他的手，然後他把手伸進Harry的襯衫下方，撫摸著他平坦的小腹。

紅色的眼睛靈動地轉著，像是在思考什麼，他貼上Harry的身體，高度只到他的鎖骨，他像是在對他說話，但更多是自言自語：「我今天看的書講到小孩子是被怎麼生下來的了，我記得自己之前也是這樣待在你的肚子裡。」

Harry仍然迷失在自己的空茫之中，很多時候，他的意識彷彿徘徊在一個白色的車站裡，而Tom也早就習慣了他的毫無回應。  
他看了看Harry木然的臉，眼底閃過幾縷暗影。

然後他伸手推向他，瘦弱的身子毫無抵抗，就像個破敗的布娃娃一樣倒在了地上，姿勢呈現一種讓人不適的扭曲，但Harry甚至連一點移動的意願都沒有，好幾年以來，他幾乎都是這樣。

只是最一開始的時候，Harry仍是更為鮮活的…他歇斯底里、滿懷絕望，身體裡面有那麼龐大的能量促使他用各種方法傷害Tom，或在Tom面前傷害自己，在他自己的血泊中成為他所創造的無數美麗卻殘酷至極的雕塑品。

那時候的Harry充滿生命力，世界裡只有絕望與Tom，那樣的少年如此吸引他，他總是想再看見那樣子的Harry。

至少，他不喜歡他現在這樣猶如物品一樣的樣子，那很無趣。

Tom看著他，又摸了摸Harry的腹部喃喃自語：「如果我回去，你是不是會比較高興？」

少年無神的視線仍然遙望著不知道哪裡所在的遠方，Tom想起了Harry仍然有所回應時亟欲擺脫他的神態，然後是現在空茫的面容，他知道那是因為Harry甚至不願意跟自己待在同一個空間裡，而封閉了他的自我意識：「為什麼你那麼討厭我呢？」

* * *

Snape狼狽地摔開校長室的門，他以更大的力道闔上它，並對牆上的畫像大聲咆哮著：「Albus Dumbledore！我為了Lily拯救她的孩子，不是為了這樣的結局！」

他油膩的黑髮隨著劇烈的喘息而散亂著，他的語氣跟握著魔杖的手仍在顫抖，但他沒有空去理會，因為他方才撞見的恐怖場景仍然在他的腦海中縈繞不散：「 **你知道黑魔王他，他對** **Potter** **…梅林啊，** **Albus** **，沒有人該受到這種對待，即便是** **Potter** **！** Lily不會希望他的孩子以這樣的形式活著。」

畫像裡的老人透過半月型的眼鏡悲傷地看著他，對方還沒開口Snape便知道自己不想要聽他說的內容：「我很抱歉把這一切都留給你處理，Severus。」

「但是我們只有這條路可以走——Harry已經沒辦法被殺死了，我們沒有料到那場『生育』讓他的生命也被錨定在Voldemort的身上，現在只有殺了Voldemort才有辦法結束這一切。」隨著老人沈痛的聲音，Snape失控地摔碎了桌上所有的東西，他痛苦地揪緊了自己的頭髮：「如果我失敗了呢？如果我沒能成功找到所有的Horcrux——」

「那麼你也得確保有人能接續你的工作， Granger小姐會是一個很好的人選。」Severus難以置信地看著眼前的那幅畫像，良久才在嘴角勾起一個苦澀的弧度，語氣中帶著濃濃的諷刺與怨毒：「你早就想到了這一切是嗎？」

而Dumbledore沒有回話，只是帶著悲傷的神色凝視著前魔藥教授，Snape扭頭離去，走回被夜色覆蓋的長廊之中，大步前往那座遠離人群的高塔。

當Snape回到Harry的面前，看著那雙失去光芒的綠色眼睛時，他從喉頭嚐到一股腥甜味，只要他們一天沒找到並毀滅所有的Horcrux，他就殺不死Potter，而Lily的孩子就必須困在這永恆的人間煉獄之中，男人在心底絕望的呢喃，梅林啊，你是否失去了所有的仁慈。

Snape蹲在那個神似James Potter的孩子面前，發自內心的憐憫這可悲的生命，他曾經憎惡他、輕賤他，但這樣的命運降臨在不管哪個生命上都太過了，沒有人該遭受這樣的詛咒，他不敢相信如今他唯一能為這個孩子做的竟然只有一件事。

他花了整整七天的時間修改了Harry Potter至今為止所有的人生記憶，把他真實的人生隱藏在深處，刪除了所有神秘部門之後折磨這個男孩至發瘋的記憶，並編織了一個在高塔深處成長的過去，他跟Tom Riddle是兩個身懷重病只能生存在這個房間裡的孩子，他們不是朋友也不會成為朋友，Potter必須要保持意識，他不能再讓Tom那樣對待他了。

Potter如他所願的醒了過來，帶著一種茫然似的天真開始了高塔之中孤獨無依的生活——如果不算上他身邊潛伏著的那條危險毒蛇的話——但他除了指派Winky多看著他一點之外別無辦法，只能想盡辦法去尋找Horcrux的線索，現在只剩他們少數幾人在孤軍奮戰，魔法界基本上沒人知道也不會有人在乎這件事情，他們只為食死徒闖入魔法部後消聲匿跡的事情膽戰心驚，然後漸漸地隨時間過去相信和平再一次的降臨，沒有人在乎救世主在這之中扮演了什麼樣的角色。

Snape在他的餘生中費盡心思追查到了Voldemort曾帶在身邊的那條大蛇，並成功狙殺了牠，但他們一直找不到最後一個——或是兩個Horcrux在哪，當Severus在聖蒙果醫院的床上度過生命中最後幾天時，他忍不住抱著Lily的半張照片痛哭失聲，最終他仍沒能解救Lily Potter的兒子，正如他當年也救不了Lily一樣。

而Hermione握著他的手向他保證，她與她的孩子會一直努力下去，直到成功的那一天為止。

* * *

Harry的世界裡只有Tom，以及Winky，更早些時候還有一個頭髮油膩一身黑的老人，以及一個棕色捲髮的女人，還有一頭紅髮的男人，儘管除了Tom以外他很少能見到其他人，但他仍然比較喜歡那些Tom以外的人。

他不知道為什麼自己看到Tom就會從心底深處滋生出一股厭惡的情緒，如果可以的話他更願意在房間裡做著自己的事情不要理會另一個男孩，但是男孩卻總是喜歡黏著他，並用各種方法逼他跟自己說話。

等到後來Winky越來越老了，一身黑的老人也不出現了，還是只有他跟Tom沒有變化，在更後來照顧他們的家庭小精靈也換成了另一個更年輕的，這讓Harry難過了許久。那名叫做Ron的男子已經很少會來看他了，據說是因為他的生意十分忙碌的關係，至於Hermione，她一直在為了某件事情四處奔走，直到她再也走不動為止。

當Rose接替她出現之後，Harry才明白上次的見面是Hermione最後一次能來看他的機會，而Tom仍然是那個討厭的Tom，但是Harry卻逐漸對他的存在感到安心，因為只有Tom跟這個房間是不會改變的，儘管Tom有時候真的很惹人嫌，也喜歡做些奇怪的事情，但Harry願意勉強容忍他。

再過了不知道有多久，再也沒有人類來看望他們了，只有一代又一代的家庭小精靈小心翼翼地照顧著他們，他也逐漸忘記了那些模糊的面孔，他的生命裡只有Tom與這個房間。

而Tom也只有他而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 補一下小報裡忘了說的設定，Ron跟Hermione結婚，他們兩個商量好後，Hermione為了Harry放棄了自己的事業，專心去尋找剩餘的Horcrux，Ron並不是不願意幫忙，而是他的薪水比較適合養家活口，兩個人的能力中Hermione也比較適合去尋找蛛絲馬跡，儘管他們仍然失敗了，這件事在Weasley家被繼承了下去，直到不被在乎後被遺忘。  
> 會叫惡魔詛咒是因為我一度想把它改寫成「被惡魔詛咒的HP懷了惡魔的孩子，因為大家都沒辦法除魔只好把HP跟LV一起關起來，HP因為LV被剝奪了一切，又覺得他很邪惡沒辦法愛這個他所孕育出來的生命。」這樣相愛(?)相殺最終成為彼此詛咒的故事。但我實在是太愛神秘部門附身懷孕梗了，最後還是維持初衷。  
> 順便講講我這個放棄治療的大腦中一直認為原作有三大懷孕場景(?)  
> 一個是密室，一個是墓地，最後就是神秘部門的附身。  
> 我終於寫了其中一個有夠舒爽的！


End file.
